


Первый раз

by TrashProduction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction/pseuds/TrashProduction
Summary: Некоторые вещи остаются в памяти навсегда.





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Фб-2017.  
> Спасибо за бетинг Altra Realta :3  
> Мол здесь говорит феноменально много.

Гере не нравилось такое внимание. Зря она, наверное, все это наговорила ему — и тогда, в самом начале, и сейчас, после того, как он отыскал голокрон. И зря так отчаянно и глупо попыталась выкинуть его из кессона в открытый космос. О себе она мало заботилась, но ведь ему вполне могло прийти в голову сделать что-нибудь с Зебом и Сабин.

Много она слышала про Мола от Кенана и Эзры, а видела в первый раз. Никто ей не сказал, что глаза у него были яркие и желтые, как свечки, и что лицо его было живым и подвижным, и что лицо его было живым и подвижным, каждая эмоция читалась безошибочно.

Сейчас оно выражало нечто вроде интереса и удовольствия одновременно.

— Мне очень понравилось. Тогда, с кессоном, — сообщил Мол. Гера продолжала мрачно смотреть на него. 

— Очень смело. Даже лихо. Напоминает о… — он улыбнулся странной своей полускрытой улыбкой, которую задавил и отвернулся.

«Ребята, если вы нашли способ освободиться, было бы неплохо, чтобы вы уже начали как-то действовать», — подумала Гера. Сабин и Зеб были в кубрике, а она тут, в каюте Кенана, наедине с Молом. Она отвела взгляд буквально на секунду, с уколом совести взглянув на открытый ящик, где раньше лежал голокрон, а когда опять посмотрела на Мола, тот косился на нее через плечо. Он снова отвернулся, прошелся туда-обратно по каюте и начал говорить:

— Помнится, когда я убил своего первого джедая, вернее, падавана… Мне было семнадцать, ей, думаю, тоже… Ну вот, испортил… Это была она. Эльдра Кайтис. Очень мне запомнилась, не так сильно, как… он, конечно. Зато в хорошем смысле.

Мол остановился и уставил свои глаза-свечки на Геру.

— Действовала очень смело, ходила по кромке. И совершенно меня не боялась. Я наслаждался нашим боем. Конечно, потом были и более напряженные, и более интересные, но этот был первым, и противница была… — он кивнул головой, словно с чем-то соглашался. — Запоминающейся.

Рассказывать об этом в месте, где жил джедай, показалось Гере кощунственным.

— Разумеется, с тех пор я убивал твилечек, но ни одна мне не напомнила ее так, как… Я же не сказал. Она была твилечкой. Правда, внешне совсем на тебя не похожей.

Наверное, что-то в ее, Геры, лице изменилось — Мол коротко и довольно улыбнулся и еще раз прошелся, весело поглядывая на нее. Его голос зазвучал громче и четче, словно он рассказывал историю:

— Упорство и упрямство, бесстрашие, а самое главное, гнев, вот что между вами общего. Наблюдать за ней было одно удовольствие. Как и за тобой. Убить ее было делом благородным и достойным меня, без сомнения, — он смотрел неотрывно, и у Геры похолодело внутри. Она как можно незаметнее огляделась. Ничего, совсем ничего, ни одной возможности, нечего использовать, руки скованы, между ней и выходом — Мол.

— Нет, не получится, — просто сказал он. — Сама же видишь. Так вот, Эльдра… Надо же, сколько времени прошло, а я помню каждую секунду, словно это было только что. 

Мол прохаживался перед ней, делая неопределенные жесты руками, его лицо светилось от воспоминаний. Он все распалялся, и его движения стали дергаными.

— Я подумал, что ничего еще не кончено, и она снова атакует каким-нибудь безумным способом. Но она… встала, как вкопанная, пошатнулась и просто упала. И вот тогда-то до меня дошло, — Мол остановился и запрокинул голову, — что все.

Его тихий смех сухо зашуршал по каюте. 

— Словно только что… И вот подхожу я и не могу перестать смотреть на нее.

Глаза-свечки пылали. Неприятное жутковатое чувство поселилось у Геры где-то под ложечкой.

— Смотрю на нее, наклоняюсь…

Он качнулся вперед и, придержав ее за подбородок, поцеловал. Сухие и твердые губы, абсолютно не такие, как у Кенана. Тело со всех сторон сдавило чем-то невидимым, и попытка ударить провалилась.

Мол отстранился и улыбнулся почти тепло, но у Геры внутри все заледенело.

— Первый раз, он ведь не забывается.


End file.
